The Picnic
by grc73
Summary: Booth and Brennan take an afternoon off to have a picnic. Will the fates conspire to bring them together?


Hi, this is my first fanfic I've ever published. It's a slightly different writing style to most of the stories on here, hopefully I can write more traditionally too (I have a couple of other stories on the go) but I had to get this out of my system. It comes from the heart. I hope you like it.

Please review too!

Disclaimer: Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs, Fox and the Series Producers own Bones. I'm just a fan.

*******************************************************************************************

It's a late spring day in Washington DC. There are no new cases and Booth has persuaded Brennan to take a picnic in the park. The grinning fool presenting the forecast promises high pressure, sunny weather and a high of 75 degrees. Perfect for picnics with the one you love. Only they don't ever say that word, it's not something they do. They skirt around the subject but never confess. The rest of the Universe can see through the facade but they refuse to acknowledge what the rest of the Universe knows.

But today is going to be different.

They find a quiet area of the park, just a few blocks from Brennan's apartment. They've walked over, Booth carrying a small hamper, just enough for two. They've been surreptitiously checking each other out. Brennan's wearing a simple summer dress, strappy shoes and her hair swept back into a loose ponytail. Its simplicity is Booth's undoing. He thinks she is the prettiest thing he's ever seen. Booth is wearing a dark t-shirt and board shorts. Brennan looks at his toned arms and wonders if she's ever going to have them wrapped around her in something other than a "guy hug".

Booth sets out the blanket, the plates, the cutlery. Brennan takes out the food, a selection of sandwiches and olives, fruit and a bottle of white wine and places each carefully on the blanket. Booth pours them a drink each into glasses. They make a toast to each other, just like on the plane on the runway in China. Another missed opportunity. The memory fleets past both of them, but neither would ever say a word.

They lie on the blanket and eat nicely for a while until Brennan is suddenly hit with an urge to misbehave and throws a strawberry at Booth. She can be full of surprises. He brings that out in her, a playful side that few others ever see. He throws one back. Then it's a grape, then another. Brennan gets up to get a better aim. Booth grabs her leg and wrestles her back to the floor. He begins to tickle her until she's panting for breath. Her sides ache. He pauses to let her catch her breath, but this is his weak moment and she takes the opportunity to fight back, grabbing at his abdominal muscles and tickling him right back. They roll over and over, tickling and play fighting until they stop for a moment, catching their collective breath, his face is hovering inches above hers.

He's not laughing any more. He is gazing into her eyes. He wants to kiss her. He can't help himself. Too many missed opportunities. Brennan stops laughing too. Despite her social awkwardness she can read this situation. It's written across his face in a tabloid headline.

He brushes his lips against hers. So gentle. He is about to claim his prize. She has no will or desire to stop the inevitable.

Finally, this time there are no interruptions. Surely _this time_?

They haven't noticed the weather change suddenly in the last five minutes. Is the Universe conspiring something behind their backs? As he leans in the first raindrop hits the back of his neck. And another. And another. Suddenly the air is thick with the humidity and the rain is falling out of the sky in a torrent and they are getting soaked. Booth rolls off in surprise, they help each other up and throw everything back in the hamper. They run, although it will make no odds by the time they reach Brennan's apartment. They will be wet through. Booth grabs Brennan's hand and they run through the streets, laughing again. So much laughter today.

This was meant to happen. The Universe has had enough waiting for these two.

Could the rain get even heavier than it is now? They stop as the first lightening strikes five miles away and the thunder rolls in. It feels like the water and electricity in the air is pinning them down to this spot. He drops the hamper, as they look up at the leaden sky, punctured by the flashes of the fork lightening above them. Booth tucks in close behind her, arms drape over her shoulders and wrap across her protectively, his mouth nuzzling her wet hair. Brennan is internally reminding herself of the scientific principles at work causing the downpour, but also exhilarated by the ferocity of the rain and power of the storm, but mostly by Booth's arms around her.

_This is not a guy hug. _She smiles to herself.

After what seems like hours but in reality is just a few moments, he unwraps himself from her, picks up the hamper and takes her hand again.

"We should get inside." He almost has to shout at her from the din surrounding them. They are close to Brennan's apartment now, they can see it from the street. She nods in agreement.

Within a few more rolls of thunder they are standing, sodden, in the middle of the living room, having one of those moments, almost unsure what to do next. It's never been like this. Brennan cocks her head slightly, taking in the sight of t-shirt stuck to Booth's chest, hinting at what's underneath. He steps forward, emboldened, remembering the spell of the stupid line has gone and he can close out the space between them to finally plant the kiss he was prevented from doing properly in the park. It's slow and deliberate, a tentative exploration at the beginning, then she relaxes and the kiss deepens and his hands are on the straps of her dress, pulling them away to liberate her from their wet entanglement. She tugs at his t-shirt and the kiss is broken only for the split second her needs to pass it over his head. The electricity has followed them inside and is whirling around them, giving them the courage to finally follow their convictions.

Somehow (and later on, neither of them can remember exactly how they got there), they are in Brennan's bedroom, a trail of clothes along the route. There are two naked bodies kissing and touching and giggling and moaning and the rest of the Universe has disappeared. Just them now. They whisper things that are only for lovers' ears in the deepest moments of intimacy. Nothing else, no-one else matters now. Finally they can both see this want in the other, why has this taken four and a half years? That is a question for another time. Not now. Right now is a time for two sets of atoms to exist in the same space.

_This is impossible_ thinks Brennan. But it is happening.

They are both so close now.

Their bodies a perfect fit, they seem to instinctively know exactly what to do to send the other over the edge. They cry out each others' names in the final seconds as their world is pulled apart and immediately back together again in a perfect moment. The electricity surges one final time, the rush of their ecstasy is the loudest roar and the gentlest kiss rolled in to one.

This was meant to be.

Then there is almost total silence. The rain has stopped. But there is one sound. The shallow breaths of the spent lovers. The Universe breathes a sigh of relief. That was a lot of effort, but it's worth it.

_It's worth it._ Those words echo around Brennan's head. She's not sure from whence they came, but she understands now.

Booth looks into Brennan's sparkling eyes and he can see straight into her soul. In that instance he knows he has spoiled her for anyone else, but this is academic. He knows there will never be anyone else again. That thought gives him goosebumps.

Booth drifts his hand over Brennan's shoulder. his touch makes her shudder again. He is still a little breathless but he has to know for certain.

"Do you feel it now Temperance? Did you feel the miracle?" He looks at her expectantly.

She smiles gently at him and strokes his cheek.

"Yes, I felt it."

These two will find their own path now, together. The rest of the Universe can find something else to do.


End file.
